


Annabeth Knows All

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I adore Annabeth, I still shouldn't be allowed to write, M/M, annabeth knows all, kind of, lukercy - Freeform, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy likes to visit Luke's grave. Annabeth knows all.</p><p>**set about a month after Visits From Beyond The Grave**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabeth Knows All

Percy's been standing there for an hour before she finds him.

"This is kind of depressing."

Percy turns his head to stare at her. "You think so?"

Annabeth shrugs. "Considering he's alive..." She trails off at the look in Percy's eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty, you know."

Percy nods, but his eyes move back to the headstone. "It's weird."

Annabeth arches a blond eyebrow in a question. "Luke being alive? Or the fact that you still haven't told him?"

Percy's hands curl into fists. "I can't."

Annabeth places a hand on her hip. "Look, I'm not saying this as your ex-girlfriend, but as your friend." Percy turns toward her, expression guarded. "If you don't say something you'll lose him."

"I've already lost him in the worst way possible."

Annabeth sighs. "It'll hurt more this time."

Percy looks down. He knows she's right - it's Annabeth, of course she's right - not that that makes him feel any better.

Annabeth lays a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to wait too long. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Percy doesn't answer, but Annabeth smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiles at the nickname and lifts his head to watch her leave. Annabeth is his best friend and he knows she's only looking out for him. It doesn't help.

It starts to rain twenty minutes later.

Percy doesn't move from his spot for forty-seven more.

When he finally makes it back to the apartment he is thoroughly soaked. Not that he minds. If he had wanted to - not that he even thought about it - he could have shielded himself from the rain. As it was, he didn't.

Luke is dozing on the couch when Percy opens the door at 2:39 in the morning. Luke blinks sleepily at Percy until he realizes Percy is soaked.

Before Percy can take more than two steps into the room Luke is in front of him, blue eyes narrowed in a question. Percy isn't sure why but he reaches a hand out and presses it against Luke's lips.

Maybe he's asking for no questions, maybe he's asking for Luke to kiss him. Neither of them are really sure.

Luke blinks once and then his hand is resting on Percy's cheek. Percy watches Luke with a strange intensity that tells Luke exactly what Percy has been doing for the past couple hours.

Percy doesn't want to say anything, even as he opens his mouth to let the words out. "I -"

Luke silences him with a kiss, pressing close as Percy shivers. Luke's arm circles around Percy's back as the kiss deepens. Percy's hands slide up Luke's chest until they are cupping Luke's face.

It is several minutes before they break apart.

Luke is staring at Percy and Percy is staring back. Percy's voice is a broken whisper when he finally speaks.

"I can't lose you."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure why I wrote this in present tense. It actually kind of wrote itself. Plus, it's 1:08 in the morning. I adore this couple a lot. Please let me know if you liked it. 
> 
> P.s. I really did try to keep them in character. 
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
